Admin Meeting Point
'Wii Sports Wiki's LIST OF BLACKLISTED USERS' * Kung Pierre * LilCakey * Candy * Kung Jackie * Kiddo * Lol Hi XD (Troll, and TheShinyLucarioMaster impersonator.) * Sabotager '(Is possibly Kiddo under a different name.) * 'Samuel Joo (Has been banned on many wikis before.) 'List of Protected Miis and Their Protection Levels' 'Fully Protected' 'All Parts Protected (Edit & Rename)' * Matt(Wii Sports) ''(DON’T UNPROTECT HIS PAGE!)'' Reason:People constant added the Fanon title,”Wuhu Island executioner”. Request by TSLM: * Rachel '(''DON'T UNPROTECT HER PAGE!) Reason:Kept being vandalised and renamed to Bossy Blonde B**** by Kiddo sockpuppets. '''Request by You crab: * Zi-Kai ''(DON’T UNPROTECT HIS PAGE!)'' Reason: Protected to prevent Kiddo from vandalizing it in the future. * George ''(DON’T UNPROTECT HIS PAGE!)'' Reason: Kept being renamed into,”Gay Indian Man”. 'Page Rename Protected' None at the moment. 'Semi-Protected' 'All Parts Protected (Edit & Rename)' Unknown Request: * Abby ''(Approval or disapproval for unprotection is not specified yet)'' Reason: The page was vandalised heavily and someone might add her relationship with Poofesure 'Page Rename Protected' * All Miis from Wii Sports (Except Matt, Rachel, Zi-Kai, and George which are fully protected.) 'Requested Protection' *''Na-rae (Request by Végégon)'' *''Yunyun (Request by Végégon)'' *''Eduardo (WSR) (Request by JA13)'' *''Donna (Request by TSF22)'' *''Pablo (Request by TSF22)'' *''Susie (Request by TSF22)'' *''Jin-ah (Request by JA13)'' *''Faustine (Request by TaER2019)'' *''John (Request by YITB472)'' General Problems Rule going into effect. https://wiisports.fandom.com/wiki/Wii_Sports_Wiki:Guidelines#User_Rules Other Issues Disambiguation Pages I think we should have disambiguation pages for the sports and training, like Boxing (sport) and Boxing (training). Admin: IAmAwesome2 I agree. ADMIN: Hyperus18 Combining Articles Put everything from training articles into the sport articles and put stamp articles into the Wii Sports Resort Sports articles because it is rather useful to include that stuff into the same page. Admin: Dai4lyf About Rachel's Protection Don't semi-protect her page, Kiddo is getting more intelligent when it comes to him making sockpuppets. The rename protection for her page was autoconfirmed only, and Kiddo (very likely) when he came back to the wiki waited for at least 4 days before coming back to this wiki. So if we semi-protect it, Kiddo will wait 4 days after making a new account and come back to vandalise her page. Admin: TheShinyLucarioMaster Bolding instances of CPU Miis' names How often should we bold CPU Miis' names? On some Miis' pages, their names are bolded every time their name shows up, but Spiky Eared Pichu said that we shouldn't do that; we should only bold their names the first time they are mentioned. Admin: IAmAwesome2 I'd probably have to agree, most wikis have a character's name in bold once. Admin:TheShinyLucarioMaster The millions of categories we have on articles Do we really need that many categories on articles? It kind of seems unprofessional. At the very least, we can fix some of the grammar in the categories. Like "Mii's who like orange"? (There should be no apostrophe in "Mii's"). On My Miis Wiki (a wiki just like this, but fanon-based), we would call that category "Orange Outfit Miis". Admin: IAmAwesome2Category:Protected articles